1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing instant messaging status.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is no doubt that the Internet has changed the way people and businesses communicate. Instant messaging (IM) is a type of computer application that is designed to facilitate communication among multiple computer users attached to a network, such as, for example, the Internet.
Instant messaging may be implemented in various ways, but in general it supports the sending and receiving of instant messages to and from other users. Instant messages are correspondence that appears on a computer display of a recipient more or less instantaneously after being sent. This is opposed to the more traditional e-mail messages, which typically are logged in a system until a recipient wishes to view them. The ability to receive correspondence instantly gives instant messaging a more spontaneous, conversational quality to it than does traditional e-mail. Thus, instant messaging provides an alternative form of communication using computers attached to a network. Instant message applications may be used by a variety of users, such as, groups of individuals working closely together on some critical project or more casual users at home wanting to see if someone is available to receive a message immediately.
Instant messaging systems allow a person or business to maintain a list of people that they desire to interact with online. The person or business may send messages to any of the individuals contained on the list, often called a buddy list or contact list, as long as the individual is online at the time the message is sent. Sending an instant message opens up a small window display on each computer interface so that both individuals involved with in the process may type in and read messages.
Normally, instant messaging involves two people online, sending notes back and forth to each other. Additionally, instant messaging systems may enable users to send alerts to one another. An instant messaging alert may be used to convey information when no response is desired, such as, for example, a meeting reminder. A “chat room” is a software program that allows a group of people to communicate with each other by allowing each member of the group to type in messages that are seen by everyone in the chat room. An instant messaging system generally comprises a plurality of instant messaging client devices coupled to an instant messaging server via a data processing system network. Messages and connection information is maintained on the server that is controlled by a provider of the instant messaging service. Examples of instant messaging services are Lotus® Sametime®, Microsoft® Network (MSN®) Messenger, Sun™ONE Instant Messenger, AOL® Instant Messenger (AIM®), and Yahoo! Messenger™.
Today, most computers are connected to some type of network. A network allows a computer to share information with other computer systems. The Internet is only one example of a computer network. Many commercial business environments connect computers via a local area network (LAN) or by another means. A LAN may be utilized by a business enterprise to connect its computers for the purpose of allowing co-workers to instantaneously communicate with each other. In most business environments, instantaneous communication between employees is essential to increased productivity. However, this ability of allowing co-workers to instantaneously communicate with each other may also detrimentally impact the ability of co-workers to be productive because of constant interruptions by instant messages, especially during scheduled events, such as meetings or appointments.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing instant messaging status during scheduled events.